Triliton
Triliton is a city just under the frozen wastes north-west of the Silver Crossing.Its people are kind and loyal.Its armies strong and vast.It has strong walls and fertile crops.Its armies are knows for being highly disciplined and its units for using a variety of strategies and tactics.Its leader is the Emperor HISTORY Triliton stands tall almost a thousand years.Its people have been safe behind their walls for longer than history remembers.Due to enduring constant raids from Wind'Oxxen clans and conquests from Arcadian Commanders the people of Triliton under the guidance of their then king built a straight wall from one barrier to the other.The wall held up against most of the attacks coming from the Wind'Oxxen clans but the Arcadian Imperial army attack were much more severe thus the wall got thicker and thicker over time until eventually it was a enormous structure that dwarfed everything else in the lands.Triliton masons were renowned for their skill in all of the barrier lands.They are known for building monstrous structures that last centuries.The wall now stands 10 meters thick and 50 meters tall because of their skill at maintenance. Important moments in Trilitonian history : * Battle of the First Kingdom * Crowning of Empress Invicta * Siege of the Titan Walls UNITS Triliton military schools birthed generals with strategic genious and outworldly tactics but that means nothing without disciplined troops executing their orders.They have a large variety of troops ranging from footsoldiers and cavalry to Siege towers and other mechanical monstrosities to compliment their strategic proficiency.Some of the troops are : * Triliton Standard - Basic military units.Armored and trained in the art of military formations and martial arts. * Triliton Pike Division - Similar to the Standard but are equipped with pikes.Usually stand behind the Armored Division. * Triliton Armored Division - Heavily armored and armed with spears,tower shields and javelins.Combined with the Pike Division they make the frontline of the trilitonian army. * Triliton Support Division - Armed with Crossbows and Bows and other experimental range weapons. * Triliton War Machine Division - Tasked with constructing Baslistas,Trebuchets,Battling Rams,Warwolfs and anything other the army empire demands. * Triliton Gate Guards - Armed with Naginatas.They guard the entrance of the Titan Walls.Formidable warriors who served their time but wanted to continue serving the empire. * Triliton Heavy Cavalry - Heavily armored battle hardened mounted knights also known as the "Dread Guard".Tasked with breaking enemy lines or decimating an entire division with one charge.Proved itself in many battles against many different factions.They use exceptionally fast horses for a powerful charge. * Triliton Emperors Heavy Shock Cavalry - Very heavily armored cavalry wearing the emperors colors.The only way to become this type of knight is the Emperors personal promotion.The best of the best,most trusted and most loyal.The Emperors spear.In times of great strife the emperor rode with his mounted knights to inspire his army.They can decimate whole armies by themselves. * Triliton Custodians Emperors guards tasked with protecting the royal palace.Trained to perfection then battle hardened.Veterans of many wars.They obtain the toughest armor and the sharpest blades.These units can deflect entire armies by themselves.The force with which they crush opposing forces is devastating to say the least and the mere mention of their name sends chills down even the toughest enemies.They participated in a small amount of battles since not many battles took to the palace or required the Emperor in person.One of the battles was the "First Slaughter".